The present invention relates to an improved modular stationery stand, and more particularly to a modular stationery stand which has rotating upper and lower layers.
The shape and structure of the prior art stationery stand has few changes in the past. As the quality of life has risen in recent years, however, similar products show a tendency to be (1) versatile (2) easy to assemble and dismantle (3) unique in external appearance (4) more practical so as to meet with the taste of modern people. The inventor, a professional manufacturer of stationery, has been endeavoring for many years to develop improved stationery stand of the present invention for catching up to the aforesaid tendency.